Sweet Serenity
by Jeanine E
Summary: You are my light. You are my life, Hermione." One-shot fic. Please R&R. No flames please.


  
  
  
A/N: This fanfic was writtien in POV, so sorry if you get mixed up. By the way its Harry's POV but you would notice it anyway by reading. Also, I would like to thank Ashley for the idea and telling me to get a move on my fanfic writing skills. She wants me to write all my ideas down. Thanks Ash! Please read and review. Don't flame me.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me. They are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.. No money is being made from this story. This is a fan fiction only made for pure entertainment. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
**Sweet Serenity.**  
  
  
  
  
There she is again, sitting by the fire like always. Too engrossed in reading her favorite book to notice me looking at her. I sometimes wonder what makes me look at her.   
  
  
I have to stop this! She's my _best_ friend for Merlin's sake but I can't stop it. For seven years I have been her friend and now look at me. I've turned obsessed. I have no control over anything I do now.  
  
  
My eyes act as if they had a mind of their own. My eyes are lingering on her again. Watching her as she bites her bottom lip frowning over what she's reading, her brown hair, now tamed just a little but still fits her so right,and her brown eyes full of love and staring into my own emerald ones.  
  
  
Oh no, she caught me looking at her, yet she doesn't mind. Lowering her book, she smiles at me. Not those simple smiles she always gives to everyone but that smile that makes my heart beat faster and blood rushes through my veins at an incredible speed.  
  
  
Harry, are you all right? she asks me.  
  
  
Yeah I am, why? I manage choke out. I was never this nervous in my whole life unless you count the part where I tried to ask out Cho for the Yule Ball. I'm more nervous than before.   
  
  
Well you look. Well I really don't know how to put it, she said looking into my eyes. Are you sure? Is it about V-voldemort?  
  
  
Yes, I'm quite sure I'm all right Hermione and no it isn't about Voldemort, I said smiling at her. It has nothing to do with him.  
  
  
Come here and tell me what's bothering you then, she said patting her lap. I closed my Occlumency book and sat on the floor right in front of her chair.  
  
  
What's really wrong Harry? she said closing her book and sitting down next to me, putting her head on my shoulder.  
  
  
Want to know that truth? I asked her.  
  
  
she said looking into my eyes.  
  
  
Well I sorta have this problem. A girl problem, I said looking at her. For some reason I saw her eyes darken.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well I can't tell her how I feel because well she's a friend, I said not looking at her.   
  
  
Oh, well why don't you try on me. Maybe that'll make it easier on you, she said turning to face me. I could see small tears forming on the edges of her eyes.   
  
  
I don't know about it, I said looking around the common room for a way out.  
  
  
Oh Harry, don't be such a baby. I'm your friend and I _want_ to help you. she said avoiding my eyes for some reason.  
  
  
Are you sure? I asked her.  
  
  
I'm sure Harry. she said glancing at me for a second.  
  
  
Where do I begin, I breathed taking in air to build up the courage supposedly Gryffindors had. I've been thinking about you constantly. We have been friends for many years but I never thought I would see you in another light. I can't keep my eyes off you. Your eyes speak so many words to me that it makes my heart beat faster against my ribs making them sound like a melody.   
  
  
I would take care of you forever and give you my heart. Will you love me? I said looking at the tears slowly cascading down her cheeks. Was that okay? Hermione what's wrong?  
  
  
Oh Harry! she said wrapping her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. Whoever she is, she's lucky to have you.  
  
  
Only if she knew how I felt about her and I the same, I whispered in her ear. She pulled away slowly looking at me, confused.   
  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
I was talking about you Hermione Granger. There is no one better for me in this world. For seven years, we were best friends but along that road, my feelings changed for you. I fell for you Hermione. My heart belongs to you, I said placing my hands on her cheeks wiping away the stray tears with my thumbs. Say you'll be mine.  
  
  
Oh Harry, she breathed in as she sank into my arms. Why do you have to be so wonderful.  
  
  
I'm not wonderful. I never had anything for myself. I'm just your normal seventeen year old teenager trying to get back on track of his life after all the uneventful things I have suffered. There is only one thing I am sure of and that's my feelings for you. I said kissing her forehead.  
  
  
She looks up at me smiling still with tears coming down. I love you Hermione. I always will and I'll never stop. There is no language in the world to tell you how I feel about you. You are my light. You are my life, Hermione. You'll always be my life and light. Through rain or shine.  
  
  
Her face slowly comes closer to mine and places her lips on mine kissing me softly and gently.   
  
  
The kiss wasn't as wet as the one I had with Cho Chang in my fifth year. This one was sweet but I had to agree with wet. Her lips were soft and they fit perfectly against mine. They tasted like french vanilla from the ice cream we ate for dessert at dinner.  
  
  
I closed my eyes wanting this moment to endure for eternity. This was complete bliss for me but I knew too well that it had to end.  
  
  
She slowly pulled away from our kiss and smiled, placing her forehead against mine.   
  
  
See I said you weren't a bad kisser.  
  
  
I grinned at her. She always knew what to say to make me smile.  
  
  
  
**The End.**


End file.
